


Glitter on Cheeks

by MechanicalMetamorphosis



Series: Who's your Daddy? [1]
Category: Nocturnal Bloodlust
Genre: Baby, Crack Fic, Cutest baby on earth, F/M, Fluff, Straight Natsu, cuteness, daddy!Natsu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 10:25:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4475861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MechanicalMetamorphosis/pseuds/MechanicalMetamorphosis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After spending most of his life with new girls in his bed, at some point, he decided it was time to grow up. Settling down seemed impossible for Natsu, but having the most beautiful daughter on earth helped quite a bit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glitter on Cheeks

**Author's Note:**

> This is a random piece of fiction. Because Natsu would make an amazing chubby baby. He would make an amazing drummer daddy. And that's just sweet.

“Daddy, daddy!”

She had been lying down on a soft carpet in the living room, drawing furiously for a good twenty minutes. Crayons of all kinds, blank sheets, glitter and glue were littered around her, while she fabricated art. Not far from her, three paper sheets all wrapped up in a messy ball, testament of her failure. It took Natsu about three long minutes to understand that he’d better put something solid on the carpet so that she would stop poking holes in the sheets with her crayons. With a cardboard plank on the carpet, she could make art happen. For real.

Natsu crouched down right next to the little girl, petting her long brown curls, “yes, Aiko-chan?”

She got up and shoved her drawing in his face with the cutest smile ever, a pink crayon in her other hand. Honestly, it looked more like an explosion of glitter, pink, white and bits of black than anything else. That’s exactly what Sora thought.

“Stop giving drugs to your child, Natsu.”

Aiko turned towards Sora and picked up the closest crayon, which happened to be the pink one. She reconsidered her choice and took the green one and threw it at Sora with a glare. She needed the pink crayon after all. Natsu couldn’t help but laugh as he took the girl in his arms.

“She may not talk properly for now, but she is neither deaf nor stupid. She knows when you’re making fun of her. Don’t you, baby?” he pinched her chubby little cheeks and she laughed, wrapping her arms around her dad’s neck.

Sora got up from the couch with a smile, “beer?”

Natsu nodded, “yes, there should be some in the fridge.”

While Sora went to the kitchen, Natsu took another look at his daughter’s drawing. One thing became apparent, there was a clear horizontal symmetry. After a little while, he smiled.

“Did you draw a butterfly, baby?”

She beamed and nodded furiously, pecking her father on the cheek before she tried to grab his cheeks with both hands, exactly like people had been doing to her for weeks. 

When Sora got back to the living room with two beers, he saw Natsu duck-faced by his daughter’s hands, covered in glitter. He couldn’t help it. He laughed.

“Oh boy, this is good. Very good. I’m just gonna stand there and watch your idiotic face for a little while,” Sora had a smile plastered on his face, enjoying how dorky his friend looked.

“Shuddup’, moron,” he answered, trying to be as menacing as possible with glitter all over his face.

“Yah! Shuddup!”

Natsu and Sora both stared at Aiko, eyes wide. Sora laughed while Natsu panicked.  
“Oh no, no, no baby, you can’t say that. Your mummy will have my balls if you start saying things like that. That’s a bad word!” He flailed around, putting his daughter back on the ground. But she only sat there and smirked at him. It was like she enjoyed seeing her father freak out. And maybe she did.

Sora took the beer caps off and offered a bottle to Natsu, “have a drink, it’ll make you feel better. She’ll learn plenty of bad words sooner or later, you’re doomed. And then she’ll meet boys, and she’ll have S.E.X and there’s nothing you can do about it.”

Sora sat on the couch while Natsu took a sip of his beer before letting Aiko go back to drawing wonders. He joined his friend and groaned, “please, don’t talk about my daughter having sex ever again. It’s wrong. Very wrong.”

“Do you know how many fathers’ daughters you banged in your life? A lot. Still pretty sure you did a few dudes, too, but hey, if you want to hide it all your life, go ahead,” he took a long sip to hide his self-satisfied smirk.

“Okay, first of all, I’m not hiding anything. I’m just not telling _you_. Second, please, please, don’t say it like that. If you ever have a child, you’ll understand how disturbing and disgusting it is… I don’t want any guy jumping her as soon as she turns fourteen or fifteen… She’ll wait until she’s at least twenty to start doing naughty things. End of discussion,” Natsu shivered, refusing to think about his Aiko’s future sex life. She was not even three yet, it was ridiculous. And creepy. But from all of that, Sora only remembered one thing.

“Oh so you admit you banged a few guys. You were on top, right?” Sora’s curiosity couldn’t be tamed it seemed, and he looked like Natsu had just gave him a million of yen. 

“Seriously, that’s all in the past anyway, why do you care?”

Sora shrugged, “I just want to know.”

“Yes, I had sex with a few guys. And no, I didn’t take it from behind,” Natsu tried to hide behind his beer, but Sora could see a faint blush blossoming on his cheeks.

“You have changed, you know that…?”

“How so?” Natsu didn’t seem to get his point. He took one last swig and put the bottle down, observing Aiko playing Picasso.

“You seem more… mature. I thought you were making a mistake when you said to me you were going to try this whole daddy thing. I thought it was better for you to leave the knocked up chick, pay for an abortion and get the hell away from her to go back to your real life.” Sora averted his eyes, giving him a piece of his mind for the first time. “But she was good for you. You became a lot more focused without thinking about digging chicks all the time…” He put his beer down and turned slightly towards Natsu.

“The whole being faithful thing was strange, at first, I’ll admit that.” Natsu smiled, remembering how his wife almost cornered him and made him act like a man his age, “but… look at her…”

They both turned towards Aiko who was still drawing, adding more glitter on her fingers than on the paper.   
Sora smiled tenderly, “I’ll admit that she is awfully cute… She’s like… A chubby little glittery angel.”

Natsu snorted. He couldn’t deny that.

\---

“Daaaddy!” She banged on the pot three times with her chopsticks, before calling for her dad again. “Daaaaaddyyyy!”

Natsu came running, scared there might be something wrong. But all he found was Aiko on the kitchen floor, banging against pots with her plastic chopsticks. How she managed to get them and the pot without killing herself, he didn’t even want to know.

“Bam, bam, badum!” She hit on imaginary cymbals, trying to imitate her father playing drums. She flailed like crazy, obviously launching herself in a drum solo. “Yaaah!”

Natsu snorted and grabbed his little baby drummer, before putting the pot back in it’s place, “Wanna do real music, princess?”

A delighted squeal was the only answer he needed. He walked toward the only room with a lock on the door, taking her to his soundproof studio. The fact that he was a drummer and had to spent quite some time practicing led to a few arrangements. Natsu had this room remade to become a professional studio, so that he could practice without giving his neighbors any reason to kill him in his sleep. It also allowed Aiko to sleep at night when Natsu decided to drum.

He sat on his stool and put Aiko on his lap, making a few adjustments to reach the pedals while preventing Aiko to fall between his legs. It was a bit tricky, but he found a way to do both.

“Got your sticks, baby?”

The little girl nodded, and Natsu grabbed a pair of drumsticks, before starting to little routine, trying not to hit too hard. He didn’t want the sound to bother her. He then showed her slowly a series of sounds to produce, guiding her hands to try and hit at the right place. She got more metallic clangs than actual sounds, but it was still horribly cute to see his own daughter trying to learn how to drum.

She laughed, not so phased by the fact that she was not a super drumming goddess yet, but liking the time spent with her dad. Natsu was taking care of her, and that’s what she wanted the most. He couldn’t be there all the time, so his wife tried to allow them to spend time together. The little girl seemed to be pleased when Natsu was baby sitting. 

She kicked with her little feet a few time, and Natsu finally understood she wanted him to hit the pedals. She let out an amused squeal, feeling the vibrations. 

“More!”

Natsu obliged her, letting the deep sound fill the room a few sounds.He then put her on the ground, “go sit on the couch, daddy will play a little something for you.”

She hobbled to the nearby couch, climbing on it before settling nice and cosy with a pillow. She was now facing the drums and her dad, and could watch him clearly.

“Cover your ears, baby,” he covered his own ears to show her.

Her little hands came above her ears, and Natsu began to play. He played hard and fast, all the while watching his daughter’s smile. What he didn’t expect, though, was to see her eyes start to close slowly. She struggled to stay awake, but at some point, the sound of drumming managed to lull her to sleep. Amazed, Natsu tried to play a bit more softly, until he stopped completely. 

His daughter went to sleep while he was drumming.

His daughter. Sleep. Drumming.

As he got up and rounded his drum kit, he smiled. He went to the couch and picked up his daughter, carrying her back to the living room instead of putting her in her bed. He sat on the couch and kept her in his lap, and the little girl seemed to snuggle closer. Natsu brought his laptop closer, checking his emails and a few things on the internet. 

She seemed happy to sleep there, and he was just as pleased to keep her close.


End file.
